


The Bunny Prince

by mintedmango



Series: Zodiac Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Gumiho - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Losing Memories, Profanity, Unwanted groping, heavu angst, mentions od hospitals, mentions of a pet rabbit passing from natural casuses, mentions of defending someone, mentions of gods, mentions of gumihos, mentions of hybrids, mild fight scene, nct hybrid, nct hybrids - Freeform, situations fo peril, zodiac series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: Ever since you were a little girl you believed that rabbits lived on the moon.
Relationships: Doyoung x Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Doyoung x Reader
Series: Zodiac Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Bunny Prince

Ever since you were a little girl you believed that rabbits lived on the moon. 

Your grandmother used to tell you stories, legends of old, that left you up at night, staring at the moon in all its various forms, watching and waiting to see if there would be something to rise up from the gallows of the space rock. She would tell you that the gods were sometimes mean and as a prank, they threw up a pair of rabbits into the sky. To everyone’s surprise, they landed on the moon and stayed there for the rest of eternity. You know what they say about rabbits and breeding right, she would say, laughing at her own adult joke. 

Not everything was fun and games though, she warned. Some of the gods and spirits who threw the rabbits up there were jealous of the fame and good fortune that were flourishing. They were vengeful and tried to take control of the rabbits when the moon was the weakest when it waxes and wanes from earth but they could never succeed. 

They are said to work hard and show their capabilities by being the best medicine makers in the galaxy. Full moons were gateways in between this world and theirs, when the energies connecting the two were the strongest. Waxing and waning moons meant various things and human minds were too tiny to comprehend rabbit logic. Starry-eyed and young, you believed anything she said to you. She said every time there is an eclipse, the royal rabbits were getting married and they didn’t want the world to see. 

And as a little girl, you wanted to marry a mystical bunny prince so, so badly. 

Throughout your childhood, your love of rabbits and hares grew, your parents eventually giving in and getting you a pet for Christmas which you so cleverly named her, Luna. She was the best girl, living to the ripe age of ten when she passed away in your crying arms. Though your obsession with marrying a bunny prince fizzled out, your love of astrology grew. 

Here you are now, in a scientific space program designed for young engineers and aspiring astronauts who want to be able to see the world and the universe beyond.

If only you didn’t share it with a class of smart, rich assholes and your rival wasn’t so talented and good looking. 

-  
“Y/N!” A high-pitched shout makes you jump from reading a lab report quietly to yourself outside on break. You roll your eyes as you look up from reading over scenarios of biodiversity on Venus and Mars. You should have known he would be here to bother you on your mildly relaxing break. “You are going to freak when you see what happened in there just now!” 

The baby of the group was being extra annoying today for some reason. 

You sigh. “Donghyuck, I-“

“Haechan.” He smirks, golden skin seemingly glimmering in the afternoon glow of the sun's UV rays. He puts his hands in his pockets and rolls up and down on the bottoms of his feet. 

“What?” You say with a tight frown as your forehead creases, cocking your head up because maybe you didn’t hear him correctly. 

“I’m going by Haechan now.” He smiles more genuine now, offering you a hand up off the grass under your favorite tree. 

You sigh deeply, closing your tablet and taking the hand he thrust out to you, getting up off the earth. “Haechan…” Donghyuck - Haechan - has an affinity for doing this. Being off the cuff, a goofball, non-serious teenager. I guess that’s what you get when you graduate high school at the age of fourteen and enroll at Harvard the next year, graduating at the age of seventeen and coming here right after. 

He was the definition of a child prodigy if there ever was one. 

Break was almost over anyways, you should head back to the institute. “What happened in where?” You ask when you are on your own two feet again, heading toward the spacious (no pun intended), clean campus of schooling some of the brightest and interesting young adults you know. 

“Mark and Johnny-hyung got into a massive verbal fight with Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Yuta-hyung because they were claiming to be first in fluid mechanics but Taeil and Jungwoo-hyung went to break them up but Taeil got thrown to the ground and-“

“Breathe, Haechan.” You chuckle as you place a hand on his shoulder lightly. You smile gently. “Two questions.” You hold up a peace sign which he copies right away, but making it look far more innocent and soft. You can’t but smile at his antics. “One, is everyone okay? And two, who is actually number one?” 

“Okay, okay, okay.” He shakes his body out, closing his eyes as he walks ahead of you, moonwalking inside the sliding electric doors in a flamboyant show of his skills. He makes it a giant spectacle, adding Michael Jackson sound effects in as he holds his forehead. You simply cannot help but giggle, even though he was like an annoying kid brother. “One, Taeil-hyung was hurt and taken to the infirmary. And two,” he raises one of his brows and his lips up in a devious smirk. “Who do you think it is?” 

You shouldn’t be surprised but you can’t help that you are a little. You know exactly who he is talking about: Kim Doyoung. 

He was by far the smartest in the school. Doyoung is talented, cunning, and easily gifted at everything he does on the first try. Doyoung was your self-proclaimed rival. You feel like you wouldn’t hate him as much if he wasn’t so cold and unfeeling to those around him. Even with the close quarters of the Academy For Space and Science (or ASS for short ((yeah, can you tell not a lot of thought went into the naming process for the school?))) he barely had any friends. He was bitter, cold and calculated, constantly scowling, making it seem like he had a resting bitch face permanently etched into his features. 

On his stupidly handsome features. 

It certainly wasn’t fair that a person that acts the way that he does gets to look as ethereal and otherworldly as he does with his dark hair...and rich eyes...and long lashes...and high rounded cheeks...and his tight black shirt he wears on flight simulation days…. 

It was unjust how very drool worthy he is...

“...Hello?!” Haechan pops into your daydream of your so called rival (crush) being replaced with your resident pest’s head. Your eyes widen, day dream proofing around you and it made your mood a little more sour. “Earth to Y/N, hello?!” He knocks on your skull several times as you flail your arms around your face. 

“Knock it off!” You stomp your foot as you reach the top of the stairs to the second floor. 

He gives you a cheeky, shit-eating grin as he loudly says, “I will not until you confess your love for Do-“

“Good bye, Haechan!” You yelp, the sound echoing in the open halls of the small academy. You turn on your heel, running the opposite direction, to the robotics lab as Haechan bursts into a fit of giggles. 

“Movie night at Lucas’ dorm at eight!” He shouts as some freshman boys watch you hurry past them in a flurry. They snicker and stare at you as you float by the group of young men. They seem to be the closest in age to Haechan - you wonder if they know him? 

They certainly know you by the sounds of them whispering your name and pointing in your direction.

Unfortunately, due to lack of excitement in the field and the major competitive nature at the school, you are one of maybe ten girls who attend the academy. Or maybe they have heard of you because you rival Doyoung in almost every course here. Also, your dorms are co-ed, though you did have separate bathrooms (Hallelujah!), so your shared spaces were very integrated. Sure, they worried about sexual harassment or sexual encounters on campus but it was a school full of science nerds and study freaks. Most of the time the boys were too shy to talk to the anyone, let alone the opposite sex. 

Well, everyone but your group of friends it seems. 

Stupid Haechan and his stupid mouth! Is it even worth going to movie night if the whole lot is going to argue the entire time like they usually do? You think as you enter the tiny laboratory, but not before you run right into a certain someone’s chest with a hard thud. 

“Ouch-!” You wince, rubbing your tender nose as you look up to see the high yet rounded cheekbones of the man you were just daydreaming about. The embroidery on the crisp white lab coat said KIM DOYOUNG and you feel all the air leave your body. Or was that your soul? 

Oh irony, you are cruel aren’t you?! Running me right into the chest of the man I was just drooling over...Or is this karma or fate?

“Can you watch where you are going, Y/N?” The soft voice, yet bitter tongue of the man who is both your rival and crush looks down at you with disdain coloring his rich chocolate orbs. His slender nose is seemingly upturned at the sheer sight of you. Those eyes... His rich hues seem to pierce through your soul poking through his dark hair he has hanging in his eyes. “And move while you are at it?” 

Shit, you were caught staring at him weren’t you? 

“Oh, sorry,” you recover slowly, you close your open mouth you had hanging unhinged due to shock. You blink several times as you step out of the way as he walks past you in a flurry with a huff, also saying with a little smile on your face, “Your highness.” 

Everyone refers to Doyoung as the “prince” of ASS. It was a play on words and a total joke because of the school's acronym. It was also created due to his attitude towards everyone and everything he’s ever met here, looking down on them like they were peons - mere ants of people. But he cannot stand being called that for any reason. It just pisses him off even more than he usually is for whatever reason. 

He stops in his tracks, hands falling out of his white lab coat uniform. He turns to face you, lip curled, brow furrowed, nose scrunched up with agitation. Haechan’s antics were really rubbing off on you, huh? Doyoung reminded you of Luna, your lovely passed on rabbit, when she met new people for the first time. 

Come to think of it, Doyoung kinda looked like a bunny didn’t he? 

Your rival goes to say something snotty to you no doubt, but you stop him. Holding up a hand, you say softly, “Lucas is having a movie night in his dorm room at eight.” Even though he hates your group of friends and presumably yourself, you or someone in the party tries to include Doyoung to these things. He declines every time, but here you are, trying to be a good person in spite of his obnoxiously pompous attitude.

Part of you doesn’t want him to go - your competitive and ambitious side - wanting to be the highest ranked person in the room. But, your emotional side, the side of you that blushes at the mere thought of him, truly wants him to go. Maybe he would wrap your hand in his long pale fingers or throw his arms over you during a scary part of the film…Again, what wishful thinking, huh? 

The bell rings and you sigh as his gaze softens at you. His delicate “M” shaped mouth opens, eyes flickering back and forth between yours. 

You inhale. For a second you think he is about to say yes for the first time but you are certainly a daydreamer today aren’t you? 

“I’ll pass.” He smirks as he sticks his hands in his pockets and heads back to whatever class he had next. The bell chimes again; you and about five other young adults slide into your seats next to the various robotic arms ready to be ripped apart and put back together in front of you. 

Well, you tried Y/N. You think, sliding up next to the empty seat Mark Lee saved for you with a heavy sigh. 

“Did he say yes?” He smiles, prompting you with his clear, easy going voice to look up the silver and white fake arm. You give him an incredulous look with an eyebrow raised. “Ahhh…” he says nodding his head and slanting his mouth. “Well, maybe he’ll change his mind.” He says snapping his fingers as Mr. Kim Namjoon walks into the room late, chuckling about how his bike broke or something. 

You can only nod in response to Mark, your body going through turbulent emotions as you try to figure out what the metal arm reacts or resists to for the next hour. 

——— 

“Do you think your prince charming is going to show up?” Hyolyn, your dorm roommate, giggles as she prepares herself for a date with her off-campus boyfriend: Lee Minhyuk. 

“Nah.” You say as you throw a pair of dark leggings on, grabbing an oversized t-shirt to throw over your sports bra. “He never comes.” You know your words sounded more bitter than they needed to, slight conviction hanging on your lips but what did you expect from the most unfriendly thorn in your side since the day you stepped into this academy? 

A deep exhale of a forlorn sigh leaves your throat and you know you are feeling really sorry for yourself now. 

“It was worth a shot at least right?” Hyolyn places an arm on your shoulder as you nod with a wry grin. “Cmon, you ready? Well lock the door on the way out.” She nudges you and you give into her pretty face for once. You grab your phone and tablet off your nightstand and slip into your dorm sandals as you give her a hug goodbye, locking your wooden door behind you on the way out. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye Hyolyn!” You wave as you walk opposite directions to the stairs leading upwards and she floats down the steps with a skip in her step. You watch as the top of her light brown head disappears under the staircase beyond yours. 

You smile softly to yourself as you climb the deserted steps in the pale moonlight of the full moon tonight. 

Hyolyn and her boyfriend were so cute together. They were an attractive couple, always dancing and singing together when they go out on dates. He’s so calm and charming compared to her bubbly and feisty attitude. It made you smile with just how much they were the epitome of opposites attract. 

You shy wistfully to yourself as you pause to drink in the moon beams emoting from the rock sitting high in the sky. 

Minhyuk has been nice to you - too nice, in fact. He’s set you up on a couple of dates with his friends and nothing has worked out. Changkyun was far too shy for you, barely being able to hold a conversation with you, going red as soon as you spoke to him. Wonho was nice but he was too insecure (and far too into his physique (which was nice - don’t get you wrong! It just wasn’t for you!)) Kihyun had a temper on him - you could tell - from your short interaction with him at the coffee shop. Shownu and Hyungwon were both space cases and you felt like talking to them was like speaking to a brick wall. Last but not least, Jooheon was the most promising. He was polite, always smiling, and seemed to have a great family life. Until several of his “ex”-girlfriends found you on a date with him and almost ripped him to pieces for cheating on them with each other. 

You lean on the guardrail under the giant window of the landing of the stairs with your face in the palm of your hand. You exhale another sigh. Why are love and dating and relationships so hard? 

Staring up into the glowing space rock, you wonder if those silly rabbits your grandma would always tell you about had trouble finding their respective partners. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

You startle at the sudden sound in the seemingly empty hallways, jumping a little. You turn on your heel to face the luxurious voice behind you quickly. You can’t help but note the way it was practically purring at you. 

A boy with tan skin who was sporting very casual clothing and a very trim figure with large, rich doe eyes which gleam at you from under his chocolate colored fringe stares at you hungrily. An invisible pressure feels like it’s boring down on you as he descends the stairs from above with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

Little did you know a certain someone was lurking on the bottom step of the staircase, watching and listening to everything happening with the stranger in front of you with a scowl plastered upon his face. 

Your sockets grow wide. You can’t help but gulp, feeling like you were prey trapped under the hot intensity of this man’s gaze. Who was he? You don’t think you’ve ever seen him before in the dorms let alone at this school...? 

His eyes lazily move toward the moon hanging high in the sky as your orbs stay trained upon him as he grips the railing like you were just doing. 

“It’s beautiful, hmm?” He takes a stray piece of your hair and tucks it behind your ear as your mouth parts in shock. His fingertips caress the side of your cheek briefly and you are shell shocked from the sudden action brought upon by this gorgeous, Adonis of a man. Your cheeks flush as his lips curve up into a tender smile. “The moon, I mean,” he chuckles as he turns, fixing his gaze to the space rock once more. “It’s so beautiful this time of year.” 

“It’s beautiful all the time.” You think about how silly that statement is, the full moon looks the same to you unless it’s a special kind of moon. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You smile as you outstretch your hand in his direction as his sockets expand slightly, drinking in the sight of your palm offered up to him so willingly. 

Before the man ahead of you could outstretch his hand and shake yours, you are being jerked up the stairs by something strong. It was as if the invisible pressure had left and now you are being hoisted up the concrete flooring by some sort of wind energy. 

Blinking several times before it registers you are stunned into silence as a dark haired man is dragging your whole body with his single hand attached to yours. You wince as he hurts you and you hiss in protest and pain before you have a panic attack, recognizing those fingers that were wrapped around yours finally.

“D-Doyoung?” You query quietly as you rival-crush practically carries you down the hall. 

“Take me to your movie night.” Is all he can say passively as you point to the corner room at the end of the hall housing Lucas and Mark’s dorm room. 

At the bottom of the stairs, a wickedly devious grin spreads across the strangers face unbenounced to you. He snickers as he watches the young deity snatch you away from his awaiting claws with yellow, glimmering eyes. “How very interesting.” He whispers to himself as he hears a door open and people shouting at the end of the hall up the stairs. “So that’s your weakness then, moon prince?” 

The demon fades into the glass where the moon is hanging in the sky, glittering as the moon beams hit the particles of his mortal body, sparkling as he disappears into thin air. 

“DOYOUNG-HYUNG!” Lucas bellows as he opens the door to his dorm room. Lucas is Doyoung and your junior and under classmate, though he towers both of you like he was some sort of giant made from good vibes and affection with how soft his energy was with the group of friends he has here. His rich eyes pop and he smiles so wide, the sun is envious of how bright he shines. “And my lady!” He beams down at you, orbs so playful as the hoard of boys come to the door to investigate Lucas’ booming declaration that his hyung was here. 

“Not your lady, Lucas,” you smile with an eye roll as you try to walk through the opening under the lumbering babies arms, but your efforts to play him off were in vain. 

Glancing back to the hand still firmly placed around yours, your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Doyoung keeps you firmly in place still holding onto your arm, not letting you go anytime soon it seems. Your jaw opens and closes several times as you drink in this odd behavior from him. 

His rounded cheeks you adore are colored a dusty rose from the heat rising to dust the apples of them. The tips of Doyoung’s ears are red, showing how vulnerable he is for the first time in your history of knowing him for four years. But the most telling thing about your crush-rival right now was that his eyes he glares down with disdain at you often are downcast and not looking at either Lucas or yourself. 

Your brain which had the first several numbers of pi memorized as well as the periodic table could not figure out why this man was here right now and was acting the way he was currently. 

“L-Lucas please give us a minute?” You say your statement as a question, not tearing your eyes from the shy prince as Lucas just nods and shrugs and closes the door softly with a click. 

You step closer to Doyoung, your heart beating out of your chest, inhaling his clean cotton scent as you know the whole room will be glued to the door to listen to your conversation with your rival-crush. 

You whisper softly standing up on your tippy toes to be closer to his inflamed ear, “Who was that guy down there and did you know him and why did you snatch me away so quickly and were you on your way to movie night and-“ 

“Breathe, Y/N.” He chuckles with a wide grin and you swear you can feel yourself swoon a little on the tips of your feet. You've never heard him laugh but it was soft, sweet, and high pitched and of course he would have an awkward laugh. This man was as cool as a cucumber twenty-four-seven. You’ve never heard him laugh or crack a joke in your life and all of his smiles seem forced - but not this one. You feel like his guard is down for some reason. 

You didn’t think you could fall deeper down the hole of falling for someone like him but here you are: stuck daydreaming about him kissing you when he is right in front of you. 

Doyoung inhales deeply as he turns his face to be closer to your ear now and you feel your face growing hotter. “I do know him and he is a very, very bad...person…and you should stay away from him at all costs.” His soft voice drops an octave and you swear your lower stomach catches fire from the low warning of his tone. “Y/N, whatever you do, do not touch him for any reason. He is a monster-“

“Ah!” You lose your balance, falling backward, away from Doyoung as he reaches for you instinctively - the same time as Lucas’ dorm room opens, revealing a quizzical looking Johnny in it’s open wake. 

“Hey Doyoung, I heard you were here-woah!” His usually sleepy eyes widen, as he stares at Doyoung’s pale fingers around your waist, faces completely too close to each other. 

Oh no. It totally must look like you both were doing something inappropriate in the halls of the dorms. 

“Do you need more alone time?” Johnny directly gives you a smirk as Doyoung rights you to your feet. 

You smooth your shirt as you clear your throat marching toward the room. “No we don’t. Come on Doyoung we are watching-!” You stop as you see the handful of boys standing behind Johnny’s tall frame. “What are we watching?” You ask as they let you through, scurrying away from your annoyed wake as you plop down in your usual bean bag spot next to Mark’s bed and Yuta’s seat. 

“Bruce Lee!” They collectively yell as you are showered with chatter from Jungwoo and Haechan while Johnny and Taeyong try to lure the very vulnerable and shy Doyoung to sit with them on Lucas’ bed. He reluctantly agrees settling next to a quiet yet friendly Winwin throwing you nervous glances every chance he could get. 

The sight was too much for your heart that pumps a little harder as he cracks a genuine smile at something Johnny says.

After about an hour into the amazing crafted old school kung fu movie, you’ve fallen asleep after Haechan stopped feeding you popcorn. Doyoung was extra nervous now: being in a room with all these boys he didn’t know. His mind was a mess watching a film he was barely paying attention to, thinking about the way you almost fell victim to a demon of deceit and trickery earlier in the night.

And on a full moon too.

Man, these demons were getting desperate to take his clan and the rest of the rabbits off the moon for good. Maybe they should have not thrown them up there in the first place then. 

He glances over to you sleeping again. A bloom of warmth paints his pale cheeks as he takes in the sight of you knocked out, slumped in the giant bean bag chair across the room. Hair messy, pink lips parted slightly as your chest rises and falls in rhythm with your breathing, your shirt riding up a little bit to reveal the smooth surface of your hip-

“Doyoung,” a sudden voice to the left of Doyoung makes him jump with fright, “We know that you've been interested in Y/N for a while now.” 

His eyeballs expand. He was caught?

Sure, how could he not like you? You were the most intelligent, beautiful, and kind hearted mortal in this building. He knew it from orientation day when Haechan was lost in the building with Mark and you found them, offering to help them find the way no matter what, running into the boys that become your friend group quickly after that. 

You were unmatched only to maybe himself here. How has he been that obvious? He avoids you at every turn, every possible outcome, afraid to open up to a human, to reveal himself to you, fearful of rejection if you knew what he truly was. He’s been so careful, so cautious not to make his feelings with you apparent. How-who could have-? 

As he scans the room he finds his answer in the quiet boy he shares a dorm room with, the oldest human in the group. The mortal with the long blonde hair with a shaved undercut was smiling at him in a coy manner, eyes locked upon his. 

Moon Taeil. 

How fitting. 

Doyoung always thought it was funny - the irony in the situation. Two beings of the moon in the same room. The universe was hilarious wasn’t it?

“You talk in your sleep.” Taeil chuckles as Haechan clings to his shoulders like a monkey would to its mother. “Sorry for messing with you when you are sleeping, but, we just had to know what you really felt about Y/N.”

Doyoung opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. His blush sprinkled across his face blooms and Jungwoo giggles as his ears turn a bright red color. 

“But if you hurt her, we’ll hurt you too.” Speaks Jung Jaehyun who he has particle physics with. He wears a dark smile and beneath his threatening words was something even more sinister there and Doyoung wanted nothing more to do with a human than right now. You were their collective pride and joy he realizes as the light chatter of the room dies with Jaehyun’s words, several pairs of eyes firmly attached to the outsider at this moment. 

“N-Noted.” Is all he can manage as he looks away from the handsome human, casting his eyes away from them sheepishly.

How was he going to protect you and himself from a fox demon as well as not make it obvious to your friends that he was the rabbit prince of the moon?

——— 

You were walking to your theory of thermodynamics class with Jaehyun the next day and something seemed off. 

Not Jaehyung or the sunny sky hitting the quad, no. It just felt like someone was watching you. That someone is following you. You know that gut twisting feeling you get when you know that something is wrong but you can’t quite put your finger on the reason you are feeling this way. 

Jaehyun and you talk about gravity and water droplets in space and how it fascinates you, but your friend is observant. His honey-color eyes keep watching your usually focused and intense gaze dart around like you are uncomfortable. 

Plus, you keep looking over your shoulder so he definitely knows something is wrong. 

“Y/N.” Jaehyun’s smooth baritone voice pulls you away from your thoughts as you stare at him with wide eyes. “What is the matter?” He prompts.

You exhale a large breath. “Sorry, Jae, I have just had a lot on my mind.” You tell the truth. “My senior thesis is coming up and I’ve been so stressed about it.” You tell the truth. “And…”

A moment passes as you both continue to walk by. 

“And?” He prompts you on further.

“And-and, well, I just haven’t been feeling well lately.” You lie. You lie to one of your best friends. You hated this feeling but the little white lie has sprung from your lips and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

The little hairs on your body stand at attention, your breath catching in your throat as your body is on high alert. You look behind you again and you swear you see that boy from last night but you cannot be sure as you are at the threshold of class 

“I see.” He remarks, looking behind you both, seeing a grinning man he’s never seen at this school before gleaming at your backside and he wants to sock that slimy stranger in the jaw. 

Jaehyung sends the group - now including Doyoung - a text without you in it explains your strange behavior, reading right through your facade easily. They agree to try to be with you as much as they can, never wanting you to be alone so this shady fellow could get his hands on you in any capacity. 

———

The next few days are a blur as you work on your thesis about moonbeams and moonlight energy being converted into some sort of night-time-solar panel. It was becoming trickier than you originally thought. The more you worked on it, the more you were stressing out. You’ve only been to the library, the testing lab, back to the library, and then to your dorm as you work on this project. 

Much to your surprise, your group of goofy friends have actually respected your text about not bothering you for a while, except with the occasional check in text or quick conversation in the hall or if you share a class with them. Even your annoying little brother-like friend Haechan has made no effort to hang out with you or tackle you after class. Hyolyn has made you food or gotten you take out every night, dropping it off on your desk, and you could kiss her! But instead you just write her nice notes of gratitude and send her texts of thanks. 

But you swear they are stalking you or something, consistently hanging around the vicinity of you while you work and study. It was as if they were keeping tabs on you, a new pair of boys following in your direction or hanging around your study table. 

You just roll your eyes and concentrate in peace.

The most shocking thing of all was the integration of Doyoung into the group of boys after his first official movie night. You see him smiling and laughing with them in the halls as they seem to have come into the prince's good graces finally. It warms your heart a little as you realize that his icy exterior was melting off, revealing a charming and joyful Doyoung under it. He waves at you frequently but he hasn’t spoken to you like he did his first film night with the boys. 

Well, you were halfway there you think to yourself. 

Your mind often goes back to that night and how strange everything seemed to be. Doyoung coming out of nowhere and warning you about that boy whom you still do not know the name of or if he even goes to the school or not. Who was he? And why did Doyoung seem so angry yet terrified at the same time? Was he stalking you? He seemed to be in the library every time you were too. There’s no way, you think to yourself shaking your head. He’s just working on his senior thesis as well you remind yourself. Something about sustainable life on the moon of Jupiter or something like that? Doyoung probably still hates your guts, remember? That’s why he hasn’t spoken to you even though he’s consistently with the boys. 

The sun was setting as you stretched in the wooden seat of the tiny library the school has, letting out a yawn in response to the fatigue of the day catching up to your body finally. 

No group of boys around you today and you wonder if they’ve given up or you threw them off by coming here instead of your dorm room tonight. It was Friday, movie night, but you were skipping today. 

You catch sight of the off-white waning crescent moon hanging high in the orange and yellow sky beyond the big window of the library. It made you a little more excited to get back to the dorm and shower. New moons made you feel recharged and relaxed at the restart of the giant space rock in the sky. 

As you pack your bag full of papers and notes and return your books to the shelves, you have this eerie feeling that someone was watching you. Though every time you turn around the space is empty. But you feel like someone is behind you as you escape the confines of the building full of books and knowledge. The air feels no less suffocating out here than it did in those four walls. The little hairs are standing alert on your body, your palms feel sweaty, and your throat runs dry as you start a brisk pace down the sidewalk toward the dorms. 

It was a warm Friday night, and therefore not a lot of your fellow students were out and about. They weren’t really the social type anyways - a bunch of introverted nerds you think to yourself with a chuckle out loud, trying to break the tension you are feeling at this moment.

“What’s so funny?” That voice like liquid silk purrs behind you again, causing you to yelp, practically jumping ten feet in the air at his sudden voice. 

It’s that pretty boy from the other night! How ironic?

“Dude, what the heck?” Your brow furrows as you shoot the handsome stranger an incredulous glance over your shoulder, turning on your heel to fully face him. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

He chuckles, the soft voice light and delicate like a tiny silver bell. “My apologies.” He smirks as he leans in, “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He smells like expensive cologne, dressed casually in khaki pants and a Hawaiian button down shirt with palm trees on it. 

Wait...

This feels wrong. The air around him seems dark. Your subconscious tells you and you immediately agree, your gut twisting with worry as your breathing hitches, this stranger far too close for your liking. Doyoung’s warning about not touching him sticks out in your mind and you can’t help but follow his advice on not touching this seedy fellow. 

“Well you did.” You lean away from his pretty face so close to yours. “What are you doing here?” You eyed him suspiciously, scanning to see if there was anyone around just in case anything happened. You weren’t a trained fighter by any means, but you know if you have to, you will fight tooth and nail to get out of whatever you feel like is building between you two. 

“I’m just studying.” He says casually, eyes trailing up and down your body in a slow manner, walking around you like you were meat on a stick for him to ogle at. Or do something worse to you.

Your eyes narrow. “What are you studying at the academy?” You ask him with a bitter tone in your voice. His dark orbs slide up the curve of your backside and you shiver as he licks his lips, getting ready to slide your backpack off and make a break for it. 

“You.” He growls.

You don’t hesitate to drop your bag and make a break for it toward the woods and brush next to the sidewalk path. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!! You think as your hurdle over the muddy ground toward the opposite direction of where that stranger was. You don’t look back as thick branches and plants cut your exposed skin, ripping your clothes, tangling in your hair as you pass by in a hurry. Your eyes are stinging as the air hits them, your lungs burning and the soles of your feet feel heavy as you do your best to keep pushing, keeping plowing forward in the twilight that surrounds the wood. 

You hear a twig snap behind you and you can’t help but tremble with concern, body pumping with adrenaline, fearing the worst. 

Please, please, please don’t let him be right behind me!

“Oh baby,” He sounds so stable as he inches up right to your ear, sounding like he was most certainly not out of breath, “You can’t run from me.”

You let out a frightened, bloody-murder scream as he wraps his hands around your waist, stopping you in your tracks. You try, you swear you are trying to escape his clutches as your heart beats right out of your chest, thumping rapidly against your sternum. You try to kick, and yell, and fight but you can’t. 

“You smell so good.” He moans inside of your ear and you want to cry. You did not want your first time with a man to one) be with him and two) to happen...like this. He inhales deeply into the side of your skin and you miss the way his orbs flash from a rich chocolate to a golden yellow, before rolling back into his sockets to reveal a demonic white color. “God, you reek of desperation.” Your eyes expand wondering and fearing for what he’s just said. “Fuck, you’re going to get me hot and bothered, Y/N.”

It’s like there’s an invisible pressure holding you to him, making you stop, glueing his front to your back. You feel the middle of his pants twitch and you feel your breathing becoming shallow. You try to wiggle away, working your brain on overload, your vision spotting as you feel like your energy - your life force more like - is being sucked away from you.

“You feel so good, my weak little human.” He groans, kissing the side of your neck delicately, snaking his warm palms under your t-shirt. 

Your terrified brain glosses over the word ‘human’, for it has far more things to be worried about at this moment. 

“Let me have a taste, hmm?” 

You close your eyes tightly, tears flowing out the sides of them as your heart races intensely. No. Was this really happening to you? This is sick. This is cruel. This is something you wouldn’t wish upon your worst enemy. Disgusting. His hands travel up over the swell of your bra and you feel the pad of his thumb circle the area of your nipple slowly. You gulp down a breath and his middle twitches again. 

What were you going to do?

“Y/N!” You hear the deep timbre of Jaehyun thunder over the hot breathing in your ear and your eyes fly open to see the group of boys running to your rescue. Your tears flow freely as you see them all - Jungwoo, Taeil, Haechan, Winwin, Lucas, Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark, Yuta, Taeyong, Kun - running at you full speed ahead, with Doyoung leading the pack. 

“We’ll save you!” Haechan yells, a serious look upon his delicate baby face as he races to pry you from the hands of your captor. 

“Get your filthy paws off of her!” Lucas snarls and as the boys circle around you, you see that they’ve all got scary expressions upon their faces. Your usually carefree and fun loving friends were looking dangerous and dark as the night envelops the wood you had run into. 

“Now!” Mark shouts which was very much not like his character at all. 

“Oh no,” The fucked up man holding you fakes his concern in voice mocking in a sarcastic way, “what ever shall we do, dear?” He kisses your neck again, making you wince. 

Your friend group collectively hisses or shouts profanity in frustration.

The man chuckles into your skin, moving your shirt up to reveal your bra to the boys who stood in front of you. You make a noise of protest, the only thing you could do besides close your eyes. You were so weak. So, so frail right now. 

Was… was this man sucking the life from you?

“Let her fucking go!” Johnny shouts from behind you sounding close but not close enough. Doyoung’s words about not touching this man play back in your mind and you watch Winwin, Haechan, Mark, and Yuta avert their eyes from your half-exposed body. 

That must be it then. This man was draining you and Doyoung warned the boys not to touch him for the same thing could happen to them. 

So what was he? Some sort of supernatural being? A dark wizard if such a thing exists? You were unsure but you could hardly keep it together, your brain was fuzzy at best. You could merely spectate at this point. 

“Thank you for delivering me my next few meals, moon prince.” The stranger smiles, directing his strange phrase at Doyoung. You shudder as he doesn’t remove his hands from you, instead trailing them up and down the sides of your body. “Though I’m going to be full, my appetizer is going to sustain me for a long time.” He inhales. “She smells so good.” He bites your neck and you grimace at the stinging pain. “She’s just oozing with desperation to be in a relationship with you...But, I might claim her for myself.” 

“Back off you fucking fox.” Doyoung bitterly bites back to the man holding you with a curl of his lip and a deep furrow of his brow. Your stomach tightens as you hear the deep octave his delicate voice travels to. “Don’t you dare hurt her any more than you have.” He opens his hands extending them to sides of the group, “Nor shall you harm any of my friends.” 

Friends! Doyoung called them his friends! Your heart swells with happiness and you wiggle a little, stepping on the strangers foot in the process. 

“You bitch!” The man yelps in pain as he lets you go, stumbling back as you fall forward to the awaiting muddy ground. 

Yuta, being one of the best at sports out of the group, was quick to snatch you up from the cold earth and back to the safety of the group. Taeil and Haechan cradle you in their arms after the eldest covers your shivering, limb body in his warm sweatshirt. They rock you back and forth as your vision continues to blur in and out as you listen to what happens next. 

No. 

You want to see this man get what you hope would be coming. 

“Turn me, please.” You barely whisper and the boys comply easily. You see that the taller, bigger boys of the group - Jungwoo, Johnny, Jaehyun, Kun, Lucas, and Taeyong - were standing around the strange man, looking menacing as they glance down at the man on the ground. “How did you guys even find me?”

“Doyoung got a bad feeling during movie night, so we left and then he sensed you were in danger and saw you run into the forest from the quad.” Taeil explained. 

You swoon, a little grin creeping up your lips. If your feelings weren’t secure for Doyoung before, this surely solidifies that you do.

“Hear me gods of the old world! I am Kim Doyoung! Rabbit prince of the moon! First of his name and heir to protecting the sacred moon kingdom!” Doyoung shouts, slowly walking to the sick stranger in a slow, deliberate manner, glowering as his eyes snap from their usual rich chocolate color to a bright pink color. Your mouth parts in shock as you watch pearly white fluffy ears spring up from his head while his human ears disappear completely, his fingernails extend into claws, along with a fluffy cotton tail ripping from his jeans as he extends his hands once more. “I ask you to aid me and my mortal friends from this fox demon, this repulsive gumiho, who wants to kill innocent mortals for the sake of his sick pleasure!” 

A moment ticks by and for a second you think you’ve gone crazy, hallucinating Doyoung looking like a giant, walking albino bunny, but then something magical shakes the ground with its power. 

“AND WHAT SAY YOU, FOX SPIRIT?” A thunderous voice resounds around the group, moving the ground with its deep bellow. “ARE YOU GUILTY OF SUCH CRIMES?” 

“Fuck you old gods!” The fox man sits up, ears disappearing just as Doyoung’s did, nine tails springing up behind him, yellow eyes gleaming and nose elongating as he spits at Doyoung’s feet, which you notice have burst free from his nice shoes. “You threw these fuckers up to the moon and gave them greater powers than the spirits on earth!” He gets up in a flurry of snarls and claws raised to strike Johnny, directly behind him. “I will kill them!” The gumiho seethes as he advances on your tallest friend. “I want all the power they have!”

Doyoung drops behind him on his hands so his giant feet could act as a spring, propelling the fox demon forward, smacking him directly into a tree. 

“SO BE IT!” The ground rumbles as the voice speaks again. “STEP AWAY FROM THE HUMAN FEMALE YOU TWO!” Haechan and Taeil gently set you on the ground as they stand wide-eyed looking at each other as thunder splits the night air of the forest.

Then it happens. 

You prop yourself upon your elbow with the little strength you have, watching in horror as different colored lightning sparks fly around the wood, striking each boy in the chest. Your eyes grow wide and you scream but it's swallowed by the thunderous swelling of eleven different strands of lightning hitting the earth. 

”MARK LEE!” His lightning is red, sparking around him as he is revealed to you in a new form. “YOU WILL PROTECT HUMANKIND AS THE REPRESENTATIVE FOR YEAR OF THE RAT WITH YOUR QUICK WIT, VERSATILE, AND RESOURCEFUL NATURE.” Mark twitches his whiskers as he blinks rapidly, his long tail moving side to side behind him like a cat would if it was curious. “BECAUSE OF YOUR ZODIAC AND ASTROLOGICAL SIGN, YOU ARE A RAT WHO HAS THE ABILITIES OF A FIREBRINGER.” His hands ignite into a bright bloom of hot flames as he giggles with glee. 

“Sweet!” Mark smiles, waving at you across the muddy ground.

You gasp, seeing the emanate danger lurking behind him, “Look out!”

BAM! 

“I got you, buddy!” Johnny laughs as he sends the gumiho flying with his very large horns protruding from his dark roots. A gust of air wafts up from under him as he floats over to see if you are okay. 

“JOHNNY SUH! YEAR OF THE OX!” The voice rumbles as the gumiho hisses, sitting up once more, not giving up his meal for any sort of demi-god. “YOU WILL PROTECT MANKIND WITH YOUR KIND, DEPENDABLE, AND DETERMINED NATURE! YOU HAVE THE ABILITIES OF AN AIR MANIPULATOR!” 

Doyoung hops over - literally - to check if you are stable as well, cupping your face in his hands while his nose twitches quizzically down at you. “I’m sorry.” He mutters. 

“You little slut!” The gumiho yells as he dodges Mark in a means to attack Doyoung with his back turned to the fox and your eyes widen, staring at the demon who is flying through the air to maim the bunny prince in front of you. 

A terrifying roar cuts through the night as Taeyong - who now is a light orange color all over, is covered in faint black stripes, and is surrounded by water defends the three of you on the ground. “Not today, Satan. “ He says darkly, pointing to the fox drenched in water across the way. 

“LEE TAEYONG! YEAR OF THE TIGER FOR YOUR BRAVENESS, COURAGEOUS, AND AUTHORITATIVE TRAITS! YOU HAVE THE ABILITIES TO CONTROL AND MANIPULATE ALL FORMS OF LIQUID!” 

And so the list goes on and on as follows: Lucas is the year of the dragon and has air type abilities for being so energetic, fearless, and charismatic. Yuta is the year of the snake with liquid manipulation for being so clever, generous, and wise. Jaehyun is the year of the horse and has air abilities as well for being so independent, passionate, and warm-hearted. Winwin is the year of the sheep with water manipulation as well for being shy, calm, and sympathetic. 

Haechan follows him in the year of the monkey (no surprise there) with the ability to control air for being so sharp, active, and fun-loving. Taeil is the year of the rooster with air manipulation as well for being so practical, hard-working, and observant. Jungwoo (with no surprise either) is the year of the dog with water abilities for being so patient, faithful, and selfless. And last but certainly not least is Kun who is the year of the pig with the first and only earth manipulation ability for being so tolerant, honest, and loving all the time. 

You’re heart swells at seeing all your friends defend not only you, but all of mankind at this point as they take turns using their new powers and kicking the crap out of the slimy, seedy gumiho. Jungwoo delivers a serious blow to the gumiho’s jaw, sending him gracelessly falling back several feet, rolling over and coughing up purple muck out of his throat. 

Originally, you felt a little bad about him getting beat up, but then your mind flashes to the way he was groping you, ripping your shirt open for your friends to see. Disgusting bastard! Serves him right! He should get the ever loving shit kicked out of him! 

Doyoung puts his giant foot on the gumiho’s defeated chest, holding him in place as he speaks a forgien language to the ancient mythical beast, making signs with hands as he chants. The fox weakly holds out an arm in your direction and your eyes go wide. 

“This isn’t... the...end, human...” He mumbles as Doyoung raises his voice, angrily shouting his ancient speech at the vile fox demon. Several of the boys come back around you, shielding you in a protective semi-circle. 

The gumiho starts to fade into nothingness, particles of dust, disintegrating into thin night air as Doyoung snarls his ancient language down at him, placing his foot deeper into his flesh until the fox seemingly pops, particles of him erupting into the atmosphere, becoming nothing as he fades away into air of the wood around you. 

“He’s gone.” Doyoung declares, heading back to you as you feel a sense of calm wash over you. 

“Good…”

You let a sigh of relief as you let your vision finally going pitch black - your strength fading you completely. Damn, that gumiho really did a number on you...

The last thing you see and hear are the boys with looks of worry and concern on their faces, your name falling from their lips. 

——-

Birds chirping, fluttering white curtains, and your arms and face hooked up to tubes and wires was the last thing you expected when you woke up. Your eyelids are heavy, arms feel like they are stuck in mud as you come to just a little bit more. 

Oh, is this...a hospital? You think as you hear the beeping of a heart monitor, the soft chatter from the hallway outside the door wafting into your room quietly, the alien space looking so clean and sterile. 

You lay there after you tap the nurses button, pain seeping from your skull into your senses making you acutely aware just how rough getting your life force sucked out by a demon was. 

The nurse came to check on you shortly after that, she said your friends brought you into the hospital after they said you had fallen on your head a few days ago and they had been here every day since then. She shows you where all your cards and flowers were on the table to the side of you and your heart blossoms with gratitude. You had such a warm bunch of friends. 

Friends who are now demi-god’s, defenders of the universe, and protectors of mankind. 

Unless you dreamt all of that up and you had truly hit your head? Maybe that was a crazy fever dream and Doyoung never had big feet and he wasn’t from the moon like he had told you. Or the boys never had powers and were blended with animals like you thought they were. 

But, alas no. The group of boys confirm you were completely right when they come to visit you later, all of them practically crying as you tell them you're fine. Even strong Johnny and Jaehyun are producing tears as they tell you that it hasn’t been the same without you in class. You reassure them you are okay and everything is fine. They tell you about their new powers and you listen on with a smile on your face as they talk about their lives now exciting in new ways, but how boring they were in the same breath. Something seems off about them, but you pay no mind to it. It was probably all the drugs and pain meds they were pumping into you. 

You love them.

Hyolyn and Minhyuk come to visit while the group was still hovering over you but they quickly leave once they realize you wanted some alone time with your roommate. She grasps your hand tightly, tears in her brown eyes, vowing she will bring you more to eat than jello as Minhyuk laughs, placing your growing collection of flowers on your desk. 

You love them.

Doyoung is the last visitor of the night. He brings you a single white rose. He wears all white as well - a stark contrast to his dark raven colored locks and rich dark eyes. He wears his human form in your presence, saying nothing as he sits close to you on your hospital bed. He takes your hand in his as you share a silent conversation with your eyes.

‘I’m sorry.’ He seems to say, beautiful hues moving away from your face, looking at your connected hands.

‘Don’t be.’ You try to silently convey to him, shaking your head, but he doesn’t look up. You squeeze his pale hands in yours, but he still doesn’t budge. 

Your brow furrows. 

His hands are so warm and his fingers so long. Your cheeks are hot and your stomach is full of butterflies. This is all you’ve wanted: to be touched and noticed in a positive light by Doyoung. Why did it feel so wrong then? He points to the moon with his white rose, and you nod, the crescent shaped space rock is glowing, it was so beautiful tonight. A sad smile plays upon his lips as he kisses your knuckles tenderly, still not looking at you. He starts speaking in his forgien tongue again and your heart drops.

What?

“Doyoung?” You query to him now, not understanding what was happening. What is he doing? Your heartbeat quickens and your eyes pop out of your head as you grip his hand tightly. Is he sending you away? No, he couldn’t be. 

He stops and looks at you now with tears in his eyes. You are shocked. Why is he crying? You don’t know what to do or think as he finishes speaking.

You grip his white shirt, pleading with him to answer you, a weighted feeling washing over your body. “Kim Doyoung…” your torso feels heavy, “...what are…” you want to go to sleep, “...you...” your vision blurs as you start to fall back onto the hospital bed, trying to fight this feeling overcoming your senses “...doing?”

Doyoung holds back a sob, glossy tear falling from his eye sockets as you settle into the hospital bed, your eyes trying their best to stay open, fighting his ancient magic. You mumble his name again and he sniffles, holding back his pathetic sobs that he knew were going to follow after this.

He didn’t get to do a lot with you and that was a damn shame. He gained your trust and your friendship and your affection. And how does he repay you? By having to wipe your conscious memory so no trace of him or your friends who were now demi-gods, like him, lingered in your mind. He didn’t want to. But he had to. The earth gods who rule over everything including the planets demanded your memory removal now that you were safe and sound. The boys would have to be erased as well, whipped clean of the school records, finding a new means of life now that they were granted such amazing powers. 

Doyoung tried, he thinks, watching you start to breathe heavily, caught in his spell. Doyoung did all he could. He pleaded with them, asking for you to be his human bride since you know everything anyways, hiding you on the moon so you couldn’t tell humans. 

But he knows that’s not the life you wanted or would ever choose, even if it was with him. He didn’t want to lock you away in his moon palace for the rest of your days, having no earthly friends or family to come visit you. All alone in the moon kingdom with rabbit people. 

No matter how much you loved him, that wasn’t a life for you. It wasn’t living. 

Doyoung kisses your lips gently as more tears spill down his puffy cheeks, making your face damp as he knows that you were fated, meant to be connected. His one chance at being an earthly human with friends and a lover floating out the window as he was being beckoned back to his moon palace, his parents furious he would expose himself to a human the way he did. 

He loves you, he nods to himself, hiccuping as he places the white rose next to your sleeping head, caressing your cheek once more as he starts to fade, evaporating into the pale moonlight that filters in from the windowpane. I love you and I promise to watch over you always. 

The next night you awaken feeling completely heartbroken for some reason. A forlorn, somber, gloomy kind of feeling that you absolutely shouldn’t be having right now. The light from the moon is strong and glowing, making your room seem ethereal and unreal. This thought shouldn’t be in your head. You shouldn’t be feeling this way. But you are. Hyolyn and Minhyuk were your only friends - you just saw them yesterday. You glance over to your desk and see that she’s brought you a whole bag stuffed to the brim with goodies. 

You were fine. 

Your eyes fixate on a single white rose on your desk next to you and your brows furrow as you have only one thought replaying in your head like a broken record. 

You love him. 

You don’t know who he is.

But you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I worked really hard on this so your feedback would be much appreciated even if it isn't a stellar review! Thank you for reading and for being here!
> 
> Also, I know times are rough and everything is really delicate right now financially so I really hate asking in any capacity, but I am reaching out for a little extra help with food and gas and all that stuff right now. If you have a moment, please consider commissioning me for your fanfic needs and desires and I will ensure to make sure your story is beyond my standards! I know this isn't exactly the place to ask for this sort of help, but I have a lot of readers here. Thank you very much for considering commissioning from me and I hope I can hear from you soon!! 💖
> 
> Link for my commissions: https://mintedmango.tumblr.com/post/615472826751893504/commissions-requests-info


End file.
